


【麦夏】潮涌

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 就是肉





	1. Chapter 1

这一定是哪个环节出了问题……Sherlock心道，他眨眼的功夫就能解决好，注意，眨眼在这儿是描述而不是修辞。

他，Sherlock Holmes，不是α，也不是β，而是个Ω。

以至于此时此刻，他在学校的厕所隔间里察觉到自己腿间正在变得濡湿，头昏脑胀，心跳超过了两百，还有谁偷走了他的62块下肢骨！不等等，髋骨还在，里头在发热、发酸、胀痛，好像肠子还是什么在缓慢地运动，试图把什么东西排出体外，该死，从腿间流出来了，一股热量。

他熟读人体生物学，很清楚自己正在经历什么：第一次热潮期。是的，他字面意义地发情了，身体不受大脑皮层的控制，而是受到脑干还是什么鬼地方的驱使——闭嘴，当然是大脑皮层！你在想什么！

“我正在想一根阴茎。”坐在他旁边的Sherlock说，这个人和他一样缩着，但不同的是“他”的裤子褪到了膝弯，手正在抚弄腿间的性器，与此同时，另一只手朝着囊袋后面探去……“住手！”Sherlock咆哮，“不准这么做！”

“你没资格命令我，”那个Sherlock说，“还不就是你自己想做又不敢做才让我来的。”

“我没什么不敢的！”Sherlock喊道，“我只是不想！不用我提醒你区别所在！”

“哼，”那个Sherlock冷哼，“你也不想这儿……”他的手按压在闪着亮晶晶天然润滑液的入口，轻轻一用力，就有更多透明的液体缓慢地渗出来，“不想吗？某个人的……粗大的……狰狞的阴茎……插进去！嗯？不想吗？”说着，这个Sherlock伸进了一节手指，粉红色的褶皱洞口轻易地接受了它，手指陷进去就像被吞掉一样。

“嗯……”Sherlock呻吟。

是谁在呻吟？他惊到。

“我就是你，笨蛋，”Sherlock抬眼看他，“我想要被操，谁都行……”

“我没有！！”Sherlock低吼，虽然声音颤抖着，“那些……愚蠢的家伙们！他们无时不刻在发情！毫无节制！我不能……我……”

“我想要他操我……”那个Sherlock低吟，“他，说出他的名字！”

“不，他不行……”Sherlock又摇摇头，可是轻微的动作都能让他敏感的身体产生反应，空虚和渴望轻易就打破了他制造的隔离带从身体里涌出来，他想被拥抱，想要一双有力的胳膊搂紧他——而不是现在这样，被自己纤瘦的上肢箍着，手指神经质地掐着上臂的肌肉，身体仍然止不住颤抖。

“你想要他，我想要他，他是第一个跑进我脑海的人，当我想到将有人标记我，当我想要一个人的阴茎打开我进入我，只有他只有……“

“闭嘴！！！”Sherlock紧紧缩成一团。

“是什么味道？”

外面有人说话，Sherlock吓得一弹，另一个Sherlock不见了，只有他抱着双腿坐在马桶盖上，紧紧地盯着隔间的门。

“谁在里面？”另一个人说，“这是什么气味？”

“像某种……”他们敲打每一个隔间的门查看里面有没有人，Sherlock要疯了，很快就会轮到他的隔间，这些人会冲进来强奸他吗？就像他在电视上看到的那样？XX中学的Ω在课堂上突然进入热潮，被同学轮奸……XX学校的XX昏倒在学校走廊里，被经过的校工发现并囚禁强奸直到热潮期结束该学生尚未决定是否堕胎……不不不，他不能落得如此下场，所以他在发现身体不适的第一时间里冲进了离校舍最远的一间厕所并躲进了最里面的隔间。他用校工留在洗手间的抹布堵住了门缝，用偷来的手机给一个号码发了短信——事发时他自己的手机并不在身边。

这已经是最节省时间的方案。打电话给任何人都得不到最佳反应，他很肯定。

每一次，学校的β人手都难以抵挡受刺激发情的α，等政府相关部门急救组过来，那个发情的Ω早就备受侮辱了。

救火车往往救不了已经着火的房子，顶多是损害控制。

Sherlock不能更清楚，他隔间的门被敲响，仿若破墙锤一般轰然撞门声传来：“是这里面传来的！！”

Sherlock顶住门，脊背紧紧地靠在门板上，他庆幸这扇门是朝里打开的，他估计自己还能撑住半分钟……17秒，无法更多。

实际上，只有十秒不到，在外面的人破门而入时，Sherlock心想，一定是因为激素原因估算错得离谱。

两个男学生站在门外，烟味扑鼻而来——他们躲在这间偏僻的洗手间抽烟。

紧随烟味进来的还有信息素，Sherlock的发情激发了他们的荷尔蒙，整间屋子都弥漫着α的味道，信息素在空气中咆哮者要标记点什么，而Sherlock的气味就是诱因。

“是你！”

就在Ω男孩脑子里飞快过了一遍思绪的辰光，这两个男学生终于意识到了自己面对谁，那个有名的怪胎，一头黑色乱发，瘦瘦高高皮肤白皙的低年级学生。

但现在，在他们眼里都只不过是猎物。

他们俩同时想要冲进隔间，但Sherlock已经迅速地跳到了马桶盖上，他的腿打着颤，勉强支撑着整个身体，那两个α卡在了门口，隔间可不宽敞。

“他是我的！”其中一个对着另一个吼道，他们互相拉拽试图把另一个人推挤出去，然而势均力敌，Sherlock支撑不住在水箱上坐下，腿间有温热的粘液还在往外溢，之前流出来的已经冰凉地黏着裤子贴在皮肤上。

可恶，可恶。Sherlock眼看这两个人靠近，他们的手都伸向自己，压倒性的信息素同时向他袭来，他腿一软差点要滑下马桶直接跪倒。他的脑袋已经不受控制地开始幻想有阴茎撑开腿间的小穴，挤进去胀满他，他已经忍不住想要攀附某个强壮的肩膀，靠近，吸收那迷人的气息。

“Mycroft……”他哼道，男学生的手抢到了他，逮着这个散发甜美香味的Ω，他们迫切地张嘴，生理性地试图咬住点儿什么，而迎接他们的是马桶水箱盖子。

瓷盖猛烈地砸在两个男生的头部发出恐怖的碎裂声响，劈哩啪啦碎了一地，半晌，他俩才歪歪扭扭地倒地。

Sherlock喘着粗气，从他二人身上踩过，外面没人，厕所门锁只不过是摆设，他又不能出去，钻进另一间隔间又能有多少用处？以他的力度，年轻的血气方刚的男学生或许十分钟就能醒来，也许时间更少，在这期间他能做什么？快想快想！快想啊你这发情脑子！！

就当他站在隔间前面晕头转向之时，厕所外面的走廊里传来了皮鞋奔跑的叩响。

哒哒哒，清脆的，急促的，像是一盏被拨快了的钟表，指针咔咔咔连续转动着，铛！到点了。

厕所门撞在墙上，Sherlock僵立在那。

*

他们坐在直升机里，飞行员戴着生物功能面具。

Mycroft一定打了抑制剂，Sherlock缩在他怀里抖得像一只发条坏了的木偶，而Mycroft纹丝不动，他用毯子把Sherlock裹得像只木乃伊，甚至将鼻子凑到了Sherlock的发间嗅着：“你闻起来有樟叶的味道，什么Ω会闻起来像樟脑丸呢Sherlock。”

发情中的Sherlock恨不得咬死他。但他同时也想要狠狠地亲吻那张恶毒的嘴，他希望Mycroft能咬他，为此他处心积虑地缩成一团试图把后颈露出毯子来诱惑对方。皮肤下的腺体因为缺少关注而肿胀发疼，Sherlock忍不住与感冒时淋巴结胀痛的经验作对比，这一回不怎么疼，更像是痒，又疼又痒，Sherlock一团浆糊的脑子连拼个妥帖的词都困难了。

“快到了，嘘，快了。”Mycroft低声对他说，气息吹进他耳朵里。直升机里噪音很大，他们不得不凑在对方的耳边说话，这对Sherlock而言无异于性虐，他的阴茎为此胀痛，没有被抚慰无法高潮，腥骚的液体汩汩流出他的下体，他迫切地渴求被填满。

“他完全不受影响，瞧，你引诱得不够。”不知道何时那个Sherlock又出现了，他厚颜无耻地贴着Mycroft的后背趴在他肩膀上，伸出舌头舔着兄长的耳廓，面色潮红，哈出的热气甚至要扑到Sherlock脸上来。

Sherlock愤恨于他那么肆无忌惮，可又嫉妒他能那么干，他咬牙压住即将脱口而出的唾骂，那会让他像个说胡话的疯子，Mycroft察觉到了他的用劲，大概以为他难受，便又把他抱紧了些，“再忍忍。”

Mycroft的声音完全起不到安抚他的效果，他在毯子的囚牢里扭动着，想要把手臂抽出来，但Mycroft抱得更紧了，“至少你达到一个目的啦，”那个Sherlock的胳膊搂着Mycroft的脖子，脸颊贴在哥哥的脸边笑嘻嘻地，“你看他搂你搂得多紧啊，你不是想要这个吗？”

“滚蛋……”Sherlock从牙缝里斥道，他想要的，是他想要的，可他不想要毯子，他希望是Mycroft赤裸的皮肤与他相接，他希望禁锢他的不仅是胳膊。

“我在帮你，Sherlock，你的态度令人困扰，难道你想要在学校里开乱交派对的计划被我打乱了？”Mycroft垂眼警告地一瞥。

那是他还活着就不可能列进人生计划表里的项目！Sherlock怒瞪他哥哥，想知道他是真的那么认为还是说那又是该死的“讽刺”，而挂在男人脖子上的Sherlock蹭了蹭Mycroft的颈侧，咕哝：“他真好闻，不是吗，这是什么味道，不像任何一款古龙水，我打赌这个香味叫Mycroft。”

Sherlock绝望地闭上眼，他真是受够了，密闭的直升机内部都是Mycroft的味道，或许还夹杂了他自己发情的Ω信息素，反正他自己无法察觉。

虽然紧迫的心理焦虑已经被顺利安抚，但生理欲望却在这空间里愈演愈烈，他假装在毯子里扭动而借此机会在Mycroft身上摩擦自己，任何接触都是好的，哪怕隔着一条毯子，腿间已经黏糊糊一片，在他扭动的时候还打滑，他下意识地觉得羞耻，却又一再去确认他到底是有多想要。

“别再乱动了，你搞得机舱内都是一股树叶的味道。”Mycroft的手指紧了紧，直升机这时候抖了一下，看来是到了目的地。

Sherlock根本不关心他到了哪儿，如果在往常他很容易从飞行时间和方向上推算出地址，但现在，他死死盯着那个挂在Mycroft脖子上的讨厌的Sherlock，那家伙把手从Mycroft领口伸了进去——领带不知道什么时候被他哥哥扯松了，肯定不是Sherlock弄的，因为一见面他就被Mycroft裹紧了打包了连个头都是到了直升机内才露出来。

成年男人领口的扣子开了一颗，Sherlock伸了伸脖子，想要凑近去。

突然他被Mycroft抱了起来走下直升机，飞行员在他们身后说了什么，Mycroft猫着腰离开了螺旋桨转动范围，飞快地朝着密集的灌木丛跑去。院子的门开得很隐蔽，藤蔓垂挂植物和灌木一起组成了一人多高的围墙，甚至要拨开绿叶才能看到指纹锁。

Sherlock一路被扛着，腹部被兄长的肩膀顶得生疼，但他哥哥坚决不放手，直到进了屋子，落了锁，Sherlock才像被打捞上岸的鱼一般丢出网子，他重重地摔在了卧室的床上，弹了一下差点儿滚到地上去。

“Mycroft！”他嚷着，而他哥哥转身就走，“好了，现在这儿就只有你我了，我需要一杯喝的，你可以开始自渎，等你什么时候冷静一点儿就打抑制剂。”

Sherlock一瞬间有些懵，自渎？等等，Ω都得在青春期开始定期服药让身体习惯药物存在，因为第一次发情激素分泌太旺盛，如果在此之前没有经过预防而立马注射大剂量抑制剂，会导致身体强烈的应激反应甚至会危及生命，Sherlock已经进入青春期一段时间，但是他从来不吃药——他总是有一股别样的自信认为自己的发情期会与众不同，就好像有人相信自己可以不老不死一样，他觉得他肯定不会被发情期左右。

Mycroft当然知道这一点，他已经离开了卧室，Sherlock恼火地听到酒柜被打开的声音。

接着传来他哥哥的抱怨：“如果你一直有听话服药，就根本不会发生今天这种危机，想想看，如果我调用直升机的申请晚几分钟下来？如果发生了紧急事故没有备用机可搭乘，你怎么办？嗯？伦敦的交通你又不是不知道……”呷了一口酒的声音，吞咽，“你简直个找麻烦的天才，Sherlock，这一点我甘拜下风。”

Sherlock慢慢地从床上滑下来，他双腿打颤，但还是勉力稳住了，起居室里他哥哥瘫坐在靠背椅中，手里拿着酒杯在扶手上挂着胳膊，杯子几乎要垂到地上。

那一个Sherlock坐在他的腿上。

Sherlock恨得牙痒痒，他冲过去——剧烈的运动让身体里涌出了新的滚热的体液，但他顾不上那些，几乎是跳到了Mycroft的腿上去，他哥哥弹坐起来，似乎很惊讶。

“我不会自渎，我不要自己来，我难受……Mycroft！我快难受死了！！”他嚷嚷着，一头拱进男人的胸前，揪着衬衫朝自己扯，“我讨厌这样！！”

Mycroft的温度透过了两层裤子传来，Sherlock一边感到冰凉的体液沾湿的自己的裤子，一边又感觉到哥哥的大腿正抵在他的臀缝间，他动了动屁股，摩擦让他发出轻微的哼声，Mycroft瞬间凝固了。

“Sherlock……我知道你没有常识，但……我是你亲哥哥，你是在……”Mycroft在他身下僵硬地指出，“这不在我的义务范围——”

“我不管！！”Sherlock抗议，声音与另一个Sherlock重叠，然后他吻上Mycroft的嘴。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

*  
男人的齿关紧闭，Sherlock只磕得自己嘴皮疼，还没来得及品味点儿别的那个混蛋就分开了他们，二话不说跨过房间把他丢进了卧室。

防弹的门窗，不易燃的床上制品，就连电视机都内嵌在墙里，此时正在播放“能普遍引起性欲的视频文件”，在Sherlock看来那堆交缠的肉色物体只会令他恶心。  
但Mycroft带走了遥控器，“我看你真的需要好好疏通一下脑子！”他哥哥有些气急败坏，被亲吻过的嘴唇上有水光，“我给你一个小时，那之后无论如何你都得打抑制剂，不想死于应激就老老实实高潮几次！”说完就锁上了门，而Sherlock变得迟钝的四肢都来不及滚下床。

这栋别墅是Mycroft特地准备的，从里到外都是特制品，便是Sherlock要撬开也得花费不少的时间，而他现在最需要的就是时间——不，他需要的是Mycroft！！

Sherlock在床单上蜷缩起来，他生气极了，气得筋疲力尽，Mycroft居然如此罔顾他的需求，在他精神状态这样脆弱的时候——他甚至产生了幻觉！那个Sherlock依旧在他的房间里，就在床上，把自己脱得光溜溜的，手指在身体上游走，抚摸着Sherlock断定自己不会有感觉的部位，肆无忌惮地呻吟。  
“哈……嗯……你到底在坚持什么？”他迷离的双眼侧了侧Sherlock，嘴里还在发出不知羞耻的声音，嫣红的舌头在半张的嘴唇内晃动，“他不愿意碰你……但你还是得解决……不是吗？啊……自己摸也可以……你试试？”说着，这个“虚构”的Sherlock屈起双腿，将手指再一次戳进后穴，一丝不挂的身体在Mycroft喜欢的深灰色丝绸床单上像条白色的蛇一样扭动。

那不是我。

Sherlock别过头去，那才不是我！！

“但你明明诱惑他来着……”幻觉说，一模一样的双眼直直地盯住他，“诱惑自己亲哥哥的，不是你吗？”

“那是因为你坐在他腿上！那是……”他嫉妒得发疯，他明明五岁以后就再也没能坐上哥哥的腿，而“那个东西”就那么坐上去了！他失去了理智，Sherlock敢肯定，就像现在，他的身体彻底摒弃了他的大脑，下半截身体酸胀得他快哭了，他只能把手伸进裤子去抚摸自己，但束手束脚的怎么都不得章法。  
他恼火地扯着裤子试图脱掉，布料都和他过不去，推挤了半天都脱不下蹬不掉。

“可恶！！”男学生放弃了堆积在脚踝的裤子，细长的手指捉住涨得通红的阴茎，太过于用力而感到疼痛，他只好又沮丧地松开手，试图像幻觉“示范”的那样把手指伸进肛门——那地方就不应该是性感带！Sherlock惊异于进入之顺畅，当然，身体分泌的天然润滑液效果惊人，他弓腰试图把手指探进去，但脊柱的曲度限制导致没有办法更进一步……那距离他瘙痒的部位还差了一点，就差一点！

“呜……”他委屈极了，他需要一些……更粗更长的东西……Sherlock迷蒙的双眼张望，Mycroft的房间里会有吗？就像那个“视频文件”里的那些花花绿绿的道具？

无法被满足的焦虑烧灼他，Sherlock大叫了一声，自慰一点也不舒服！一点也不！为什么！！

越是生气他越是想要宣泄，他抽出了手指，反正也带给不了他什么快感，转而抠抓起自己的胳膊，对自己身体的恼羞，对发情的无助，对Mycroft置之不理的愤慨——只有疼痛能掩盖这一切，情欲不过是下丘脑不受控制的反应，他才不会受其左右才不会……

“你是在哭吗？”那个Sherlock的声音从耳畔传来，Sherlock噎了一下，这才意识到自己一脸埋在湿透的被单里，泪水还在不断地涌出眼眶，像是水龙头阀门坏了一样。

被这么一问，Sherlock更加委屈了，他无法控制脸部肌肉，愈加颤抖着、无助地抽泣起来，这该死的发情期什么时候才结束？！！他讨厌这样！！他好痛，又痒又难受，他还哭了！他两岁之后就没哭过了！

然而最令他难堪的是即便他如此难过，身体却还是在瘙痒难耐，除却感到痛的胳膊以外的躯体依旧在叫嚣着欲望，翻腾的焦躁在腹部蠢蠢欲动，引导他在床单上磨蹭双腿和性器，即便那起不到很好的缓和效果。

Sherlock悲愤交加，他有些过载了，他没法处理这情欲，不知道如何处理，是的电视正在播放一个男人手淫，Sherlock无助到极点之后居然冷静了下来，他把手伸向股缝抹了一把好沾上体液，再战巍巍地虚握住自己的阴茎，那儿已经红肿不堪，马眼里一直在往外冒先走液，他尝试着学视频里那个男人一样上下撸动。

很滑，他掌握不好力道，时而重了疼，时而轻了性器会从拳头里溜走，不顺利，怎么都不顺利，即便好好地撸动了他也不觉得舒服，对阴茎的刺激就像隔靴搔痒，他真正的渴望来自腹部身处，与“阴道”相连的地方——“肛门”实在听起来不像是性器官。

他又开始掉泪，“哦可怜的Sherlock……”另一个男孩爬过来，轻轻地对着他的脸吹气，分明是幻觉但Sherlock依旧感觉到了凉意，“没有人爱你，没有人愿意拯救你，可怜的Sherlock，”那不是真的，Sherlock抽抽噎噎地想，任何一个α都会愿意操他，除了Mycroft的任何人都会这么做，Ω的发情信息素非常有效，至少刚才在厕所里那两个男学生证明了这一点。  
“但他们不行，你知道，他不行，那就是没人可以，我只好自己来了。”不像他连裤子都脱不掉，这个Sherlock从头到脚赤条条的，而且也不知道为何可以把手伸进去那么远，似乎能碰到舒服的地方，这令Sherlock更加生气，就连他的幻觉都在气他，在他面前仰躺着，曲着双腿把手指插进后穴里，咕啾咕啾地抽插着，“啊……啊……啊……”甚至开始一声一声地叫起来。

那正是Sherlock想做却做不到的事。

呜……Sherlock紧闭眼睛不去看，“闭嘴！闭嘴！”你不是我！！滚开！！！

“哈……Sherlock……没人要的……Sherlock……”那个Sherlock恶毒地笑着。

“闭嘴闭嘴！！”Sherlock蜷缩成一团，连带头发一起揪住耳朵，再一次试图用疼痛去掩盖发情素过量的折磨。

“Sherlock？”声音再一次传来，“闭嘴！闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”他哭得头痛，咆哮时的内压令他的身体涌出更多的体液，他更加蜷紧，指甲陷入肉里。  
“Sherlock！”但出乎意料的是，那声音带着温度，湿热的气息喷在他耳边，一双干燥温暖的大手覆盖在他的手背上打断了他的自残行为，“流血了！你这笨蛋！”

来不及统计新信息，Sherlock就被翻了个身，“你真打算死于发情？！”  
Mycroft的面孔出现，紧接着α的气味涌进他的分析区，他卡壳了一瞬间，本能地想要更靠近仿若热源的男人。

“连个手活都做不好，你简直——”对方抱怨着，Sherlock不管不顾地挣开手抱住面前的躯体，那温暖的结实的熟悉的身躯，太好闻了，他收紧胳膊打算将自己嵌进去，无论多么猛烈吸气都无法满足，血液冲进眼眶，他头晕目眩地张嘴喘气。

快感在推挤他，就像正在推挤他下半身的手，是的，手，“嗯——”那只手在抚弄他的下体，在会阴来回摩挲，就好像在抹匀什么东西，在他腿间，滑溜溜地穿行，一次一次擦过囊袋，蹭过肛门，Sherlock条件反射地抠紧了手指，“嘶——你轻点。”他哥哥抱怨。  
“嗯……嗯……”Sherlock哼哼着，那只手擦得他好舒服……身体在颤抖，不同于之前的颤抖，他双腿绷紧了，那只手活动的位置越来越靠近穴口，Sherlock期待得浑身发抖。

“啊——”  
就在手指没入他身体的瞬间，Sherlock喊叫起来，方才还存在的一切痛楚都远去了，他仿佛飘在空中，四肢百骸酸麻而无力，但完全不想抱怨。  
这一口气花了几分钟才把整个肺部排空似的，他僵直了好一会儿才慢慢地瘫软下去，挂在α身上。

理智姗姗回迟，Sherlock这才意识到，刚才，那就是性高潮。


End file.
